


My Bones to Your Skin

by CertifiedPissWizard



Series: Heaven Bent to Hell [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Spiral Content (The Magnus Archives), Dancing, Gen, anyways as you can probably tell both jon and i are helen simps, canon atypical not victimblaming jon, god i just love the imagery the spiral lets you evoke you know, helen: jon eat your trauma dont be a baby, i go wild for that, its about the kiss on top of the head, mild unreality, touchstarved jon rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: "I think I might visit more often," she says. Jon feels dizzy and staticky and hums and tries to press closer. She laughs, pets a hand down the side of his body. "I do miss you. You feel the same, don't you?" He hums. He's already as close as he can possibly get. He presses closer. He doesn't want to know Helen. She's the only being he can't imagine knowing, and it's not like he would see much if he looked and oh. She's humming a song, and Jon is drifting off again. He's been so tired lately. His sleep is dreamless.
Relationships: Helen | The Distortion & Michael | The Distortion & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Heaven Bent to Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	My Bones to Your Skin

"Oh, Archivist. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Helen steps out of her door, wraps her arms around him from behind. He opens his mouth to say something, anything but what is there to say? Isn't it his fault? Shouldn't he pay some form of penance? That's what- "Let me guess. More of the same from your friends?" She clearly doesn't view them that way, makes it clear when she visits. Jon doesn't know if she's right or not because weren't they once? Why would they- just because of his- She holds him tighter, places her head on top of his. Jon feels safe. How could he not? "You're just as much a victim as they are, Archivist. They blame you, hold you to a double standard. It isn't fair to you. You know this. Why do you insist on holding yourself to those standards?" She presses a kiss to the top of his head like she always does when she's sad over Jon like that. She lets go. He misses the touch, and then she spins his chair around, holds out a hand that he takes (of course he does. This is Helen.). 

The door opens, and he follows her into the halls. It's hardly the first time, and it will hardly be the last he thinks. His hair has tight curls in it. It used to be straight. He is changing both by the Eye and the Spiral. He's dancing with Helen now when he wasn't a moment ago, and he feels so close, so warm, so welcome. She leads, dips him. It's nice. There is someone watching and they are telling everything and Jon is feeding and Helen twirls him again and again until he's dizzy and she dips him and he smells the color of her eyes and tastes the shape of her hair and sees her coming in, pressing her forehead to his. It's so intimate. He melts, literally. He's in the Spiral's domain, surrounded by Helen. Of course it would be possible for him to just melt like this, warm and fed and wanted and oh how he aches from it so suddenly for all that they only danced for a few minutes and several centuries and two seconds and 60 days. "Helen." What else is there to say? There's nobody else he would trust like this, not anymore. There's nobody he knows wouldn't hurt him other than Helen. She smiles at him. He feels so safe.

He wakes on the couch in his office, Helen combing her fingers through his hair. "I think I might visit more often," she says. Jon feels dizzy and staticky and hums and tries to press closer. She laughs, pets a hand down the side of his body. "I do miss you. You feel the same, don't you?" He hums. He's already as close as he can possibly get. He presses closer. He doesn't want to know Helen. She's the only being he can't imagine knowing, and it's not like he would see much if he looked and oh. She's humming a song, and Jon is drifting off again. He's been so tired lately. His sleep is dreamless. It always is after Helen's visits and him feeding. 

When he wakes for real this time she's still there. His hair feels different, not in a bad way. "Your hair looks so lovely in curls, Archivist. The Spiral would have suited you well, I think. It still might." He doesn't ask. He'll find out when it comes. It's Helen saying it, after all. She wouldn't hurt him. She wouldn't be so kind if she would, and even if she did she would be kind about it, Jon knows. She's always so kind to him. He's safe with her. No matter what.


End file.
